


Some Days

by Faramirlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is living a tough life, Fluffy, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Science Boyfriends, bit angsty, coz why wouldn't Bruce stay with his soul mate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are brutal for Bruce. Some days are less so. Tony is there for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Some days he wakes up, heart pounding, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, the Other Guy so close to the surface it's a wonder he's still holding on to his tenuous control. His comfortable suite of rooms in Stark Tower feels like a luxurious prison and he wants to run. But he can't. The Hulk may be behaving better these days but there's no guarantee that leaving the tower won't put the inhabitants of New York at risk. So he locks himself in a room Tony designed just for these days.  _Nobody else can put you in here, Bruce. It's not a cage, its just somewhere where you can feel safe. Okay?_  And it is okay. Here he feels like the world is safe from him and he is safe from the world. Sometimes it's enough to just sit in there, he can even come back out later in the day and spend time with the other Avengers, feeling calm and relaxed. The rest of the time he loses control completely but even that's alright. Only Tony knows what happens inside his room and he never judges him for it, only pinches his arse and winks as he passes by, sometimes completed by a patronising hair ruffle.

Other days he's got a firm hand round his wilder side. He can spend the day working, but he's never particularly inspired. His control is through strength of will only and, while he doesn't feel at risk, he has to think about it constantly, leaving no real room to enjoy his work, enjoy Tony’s company, be happy. Tony knows these days. He doesn’t push him. No tests of his control, no surprises, no outrageous flirting, no attempts to rile him up. Nothing but small shows of affection, soft kisses dropped onto the top of his head, ridiculously healthy food, exotic teas and quiet music. Neither of them particularly enjoys those kind of days, they get through them.

The best days, and more and more days are this kind, are the ones where he wakes up and… nothing. He’s calm and collected. He can feel the Other Guy stirring under his skin but he’s happy where he is. He doesn’t have to think about maintaining control, there’s nothing to control. It’s just him and Tony, stretched out in their stupidly large bed, enjoying the morning sun filtering through the curtains (Tony actually mostly sticks to their sleep schedule now and when he doesn’t make it to bed its usually because Bruce hasn’t either and they’re wrapped up together in the lab in an exciting project). When Tony eventually stirs, one look at Bruce’s face is enough for him to understand how good his partner is feeling. They invariably have sex those mornings, and he’s luck the gamma keeps him feeling young, what was once once or twice a week is now five or six, and other forty-something year olds might have trouble with that. The rest of the day they spend together in the lab, bandying ideas and falling even further in love.

Some days are worse than others. Some days all he can do is hate himself and want to hide away, full of shame. But those days are few and far between now – thanks, mainly, to Tony. It’s not perfect - some days it’s almost hell - but most of the time he can believe that one day it will be.


End file.
